True Feelings
by GoldLine
Summary: Aisha has been taken to Altera Core for King Nasod's mana testing. On the elgang's quest to save her, will Elsword discover who he truly likes? Will Eve discover the meaning of 'falling in love? -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first fanfic, so, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (16)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (17)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (Unknown)**

**Raven: Blade Master (27)**

**Eve: Code Nemesis (Unknown)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (16)**

* * *

"Damn!" Elsword's voice rang through the silent house. None of the elgang was in the mood to talk, that was, until Eve decided to speak. "Calm down, Elsword. If you are just going to be a nuisance, do us all a favour by leaving this room." "Eve, I think you're being too harsh to-"Rena starts, but is soon cut off by Elsword. "Look, do you expect me to be calm when Aisha's missing? She hasn't contacted any off us since a week ago!" Crimson eyes flare as the Rune Slayer glares at the Code Nemesis.

"Elsword, I'm sure Eve's worried too. We all are." The Deadly Chaser spoke as the rest of the elgang nodded in agreement. "Whatever, Eve's just a _nasod. _Does she even feel _anything? _Being worried nonetheless!" Eve flinched. Somehow Elsword seemed so different now, so distant. Without Aisha his bright, carefree personality was gone. She felt a stab of pain. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she struck back. "Well control your feelings! If you lose control of your feelings, you'll never be able save Aisha!" "Eh?!" the rest the elgang yelled, "Eve, what did you mean by save Aisha? Do you know where she is? Is she safe? The Code Nemesis puts up her hand to stop the flurry of questions from the elgang. "Here, see for yourself." Eve held up a letter that was addressed to her.

_Dear Queen Eve,_

_As you have probably guessed I, King Nasod, have taken the Elemental Master. I must say that her mana capacity is quite amazing. If I am able to program her capacity into my own core I will be able to pass some of the mana limitations have. Either way, she is a rare test subject. How fortunate for me that she was wandering around the streets of Altera. I hear that she put up a good fight against my followers. Rest assured, I will not harm her as she is too valuable._

_ I believe you and your friends will seek me out, so there is no reason to hide. So I will say this: Ten days after the arrival of this letter I will meet you all at Altera Core. I will be sure my followers give you a warm welcome when you arrive. Until then, my dear Nasod Queen._

_ King Nasod_

"Eve, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Elsword's voice was low, deadly. "Considering your behaviour this morning, I thought it would have been better if you were left out of this matter," Eve responded. "Left out of matters concerning my own _girlfriend_?" Elsword snapped back. "You would have just been a hindrance," Eve responded bluntly. "Are you challenging me? Fine then, prepare to spar. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." With that, the Rune Slayer spun on his heel and walked off. "Wait, Elsword! Get back here!" Rena called after him, until Raven stopped her. "Just let him go. He needs to settle his differences with Eve. He chose to by sparring." Rena sighed, "Alright then... Can you watch over them then? Call me if any problems arise, ok? Oh yeah, one more thing… Even though Elsword claims his girlfriend is Aisha, do you think he maybe has feelings for Eve~?" Raven smiles mysteriously. "Who knows?" With that, Rena walked off to the kitchen.

Oh, crap. Eve shook her head to clear it. It wasn't that the nasod queen though she would lose. It was just that... she preferred not to fight when it could be avoided. Mentally preparing herself, the Code Nemesis walked out of the house, onto the field.

Elsword was already there, waiting for her, looking bored. Upon seeing Eve, he broke into a smirk. "We'll start the match once the clock rings three times okay?" Eve nodded. "Okay."

1st ring... 2nd ... 3rd...

Elsword ran towards her, starting the match without any warning. Quickly gliding out of the way, Eve shot a few electron balls in his direction, all which he skill fully dodged.

Elsword fires a rune straight at Eve. Seeing it was too late to dodge, Eve took the full impact of the rune, blasting her out of the air. The Code Nemesis came out unharmed, due to creating a plasma dummy.

She hit him with her drones three times and then summoned four spears, knocking him into the air.

"Hornet Sting!" Eve fired the missile straight at the falling Rune Slayer, inducing an explosion. "Heh… Don't think you've won yet!" Back on his feet, Elsword wiped the trace of blood from the corner of his mouth and then lunged in for his next attack.

"Wind Blade!" Seeing a blade appear in front of her, Eve quickly glided up, knowing she couldn't avoid the attack. It hit her chest with full force, knocking her down to the ground. "Oh? Is that all that you've got, Eve?" Elsword smirked. Itching to slap the cocky look off Elsword's face, Eve got back to her feet. Preparing to strike with Iron Scraps, Eve glided towards Elsword, but up close, realises that she has made a huge mistake.

Right then and there, Eve knew she had lost. "Atomic Shield!" She raised a barrier around herself to reduce the Rune Slayer's final attack. "Sword Fire!" Driving his sword into the ground, Elsword summons a fiery explosion, knocking the Code Nemesis high into the air and giving her minor burns. "You've won." Eve slowly begins to black out due the pain, but not before she hears Elsword's question. "Can I come to Altera Core with you now?" "Yes." Eve finally gives in, sleep pulling her under. Upon hearing this, Elsword chuckles. "Even if you refused, I would have come anyway."

He lightly brushes his lips against Eve's forehead, whispering the words, "Good Night."

* * *

**How as it? Interesting? Boring? Please leave a review if you can see anywhere I can improve on/make the story more interesting~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Finally finished the second chapter done! It surprises me what ideas you get in maths class...when you're not listening!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. All rights go to... you get the point.**

* * *

_So warm_. Stirring slightly, Eve snuggles closer to the source of the warmth. _Wait, what?_ Sensing that Eve was waking up, Elsword smirks. "Eve, do you enjoy being carried by me that much?" Eve's eyes snap open, revealing the Rune Slayer's back. The Code Nemesis turned three shades of pink. "That is not how you carry a queen!" "Tch… Fine." Dodging Eve's flying hand, aimed at his face, Elsword shifted his grip on Eve, carrying her in his arms.

"Wha-!" Again attempting to run her hand across his cheek, Eve felt a sharp stab of pain. She began to cough up a large amount of blood, collapsing in the Rune Slayer's arms. Seeing Eve in state like this, Elsword began to worry. "Eve, Eve?" "I'm fine," she responded weakly. "Don't give me that crap!" Elsword sighed. "I'm sorry. Just… don't talk anymore, okay?" Eve nods lightly and closes her eyes, resting her head against his chest. Moby and Remy crowded around their mistress, their small bodies nuzzling her. Quickening his pace, Elsword sets off to the elgang's house.

* * *

Doors slam open, revealing a tired Rune Slayer, and a battered and bloody Code Nemesis. Rena, the only one in the living room, glances up. "Oh! Welcome back you t-" Eve's state caught Rena's attention. "Elsword, what happened to Eve?" Oh no. He would have to explain all of this to an extremely displeased Rena. No-one ever wanted to see her get mad. There was no way out of this. Elsword avoided making eye contact and chose his words carefully. "I sort of… uh… hit her with Sword Fire when we were sparring." "Did you hold back on the power~?" The Wind Sneaker looked positively demonic. Elsword gulped. "Err, not really." "I see~" Rena smiled. _I'm dead._ Those were the first words that ran through the Rune Slayer's mind the moment she smiled.

"Well, I'll leave her in your care then." Elsword quickly turned and tried to make his escape. But Rena was faster. Whipping out a hand, she grabbed him by his wrist. "Now I'm going to take Eve up to her room and see what I can do for her. Then I want to hear the full story from you. Understood?" She flashed an if-you-dare-defy-me-you-won't-see-tomorrow smile. Elsword nodded shakily. "Good." Rena turned to leave, taking Eve along with her.

Placing Eve gently on the bed, Rena carefully examines the Code Nemesis' injuries. Seeing that they were nothing too serious, she casts Airelinna, lightly healing Eve's injuries. Now done, Rena heads to Chung's room before going to find Elsword.

* * *

King Nasod rose from his throne, walking over to the capsule that contained the unconscious Elemental Master. "Only six days to go my dear Eve, I want to see you already." King Nasod's lips curled into an unpleasant smile. He stroked the capsule that contained Aisha. "Now then, shall we have some fun?" He pressed a button at the side of the capsule.

Aisha screamed in pain and pleasure. "Elsword…somebody, help me!" Tears flowed down her cheeks as the torture continued.

* * *

Rena found Elsword pacing restlessly. "What's the matter?" Elsword stopped moving. "I Just feel like we should go to Altera Core now. Aisha's calling for my help, I just know it." She looked at him. "Without Eve?" "Yes..." He shifted around uncomfortably. "I'm sure the Nasod king has his reasons of why he chose for us to come in ten days' time. He isn't one to lie, you know that. Also, I'm pretty sure Eve needs to settle some matters with him too."

Elsword had to agree with Rena. Even if he went earlier he couldn't have done anything for Aisha anyway. He had to put his doubts away. "Oh yeah! Eve's probably awake by now. Why don't you pay her a visit?" The elf smiled kindly. "Alright." Elsword started to make his way to the stairs.

Eve's eyes slowly began to open. "Where…?" "Finally awake?" Quickly sitting up, she scans the room for the owner of the voice, before her eyes landed on the familiar figure of the Deadly Chaser leaning against the wall, in the corner of her room. "Rena says your injuries are nothing too serious and you should be able to get up in half a day." "Oh, I see." Eve lies back down. "But I'm surprised _Elsword _managed to beat you into a state like this." Chung couldn't help but laugh. Hoping to hide her embarrassment, she pulled the covers over her head. Chung had noticed this of course, as it made him laugh even harder.

After he had finished his laughing fit, he turned back to Eve. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs to get some food. Do you want anything?" "No, I'm fine." In truth, she was hungry. She just couldn't stand the embarrassment of seeing Elsword, whom she had lost to so easily. "I'm going now." The Deadly Chaser's voice snapped Eve out of her thoughts. "Okay," Eve called back. Almost as soon as he had left, Elsword came in. _Speak of the devil_, Eve thought. Elsword spoke "Rena told me that you-""-r injuries are nothing too serious." Eve finished. He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" "Chung came in earlier." Was it just her or did he seem…angry? "That's why I saw him come out of your room earlier." The Rune Slayer's tone was sharper than before.

"Rena said to head down soon since she finished making dinner." For some reason, Elsword avoided all eye contact with her. "Alright. Tell her I'll be down in a minute." Eve sat up. Elsword didn't even look at her and then left without saying a word.

After he left, the Code Nemesis felt something trickle down her cheek. Touching it, she confirmed it was a tear. _Why I am I crying? Since Elsword ignored me? No, that isn't possible… I have no evidence; it shouldn't be that way, anyway. _She climbed out of bed, got dressed and washed her face then quickly headed down stairs.

* * *

The elgang had been waiting for her. "Hurry up slowpoke! Rena wouldn't let us eat before you came down and no-one knew when you'd join us!" Chung laughed. "Elsword didn't tell you..?" Eve looked confused. "Elsword? He came down without saying a word when we asked how you were doing," Raven responded. "Oh." Eve felt a sharp pain in her heart, which she couldn't explain.

"Ah, so you've come down now, Eve. I was wondering how long I would have to deprive every one of food." Rena smiled. "Every one, you can eat now."

Eve sat down at the table, with the others. She realised that Elsword was still ignoring her, what she _didn't _realise, however, was the fact that she was staring intensely at him. Elsword turned to look at her. _Crap._ She had been caught. Crimson clashed with gold as the two have an intense staring match, with Eve keeping her face as emotionless as possible. Finally, Elsword gave up and broke away, letting her finish her meal in peace.

Stuffed from dinner, Elsword and Chung retreated to their rooms, leaving Eve, Raven and Rena to do the dishes. "Really, they're such kids. They should help around the house once in a while," Rena mumbled to herself. "Rena, do you need help with the dishes?" Eve walked up to her. "Nah, it's fine. Raven's helping out. Why don't you take a walk instead?" Eve decided to take Rena up on her offer. "Have fun." With that, Rena walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

Eve took a step out into the cold winter breeze. Her soft footsteps echoed eerily in the silent night. She walked for about ten minutes before it started to pour. _Just my luck._ Eve sighed. She decided to stop at the water pavilion to take cover. The Nasod queen had only just sat down before someone hugged her from behind.

When she sensed it was only Elsword, she relaxed. His wet body pressed against her dry one and water dripped from his locks of hair, and onto her neck. It looked like he had been looking for her in this rain. Only when the Rune Slayer began to shiver, did Eve realised how cold he must be. The two curled up against each other as they waited for the rain to let up. "Hey, Eve, I think the rain's…" Elsword trailed off when he saw the Code Nemesis sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled and placed his head against her chest, falling asleep. The two's chests rose and fell in unison as the sky began to clear up.

* * *

**Gold: Elsword, you cheater! Taking Aisha and Eve at the same time huh?**

**I apologize for any typos/grammatical mistakes.**

**How was it? Interesting? Boring? Regardless, review, review, review! Share some love!**

**Thanks for your advice Arisa2342! **

**If any one can offer some advice, please do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I took longer on this chapter than all the others. Reason: Spent the weekends playing Elsword. So don't expect me to type up any chapters over the weekends!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The sky had cleared up; the warm sunlight fell on both Elsword and Eve's faces, waking them up. Elsword stared at the sky in disbelief. "We slept through the whole night?" "It would appear so." Eve was now up, and had already started to walk. The Rune Slayer promptly caught up to her and they made their way to the house together.

The sight of the two gave Rena quite a shock. "Where were you two? We were so worried!" "We're sorry. We got caught in the downpour but found some shelter, but then we…fell asleep." Elsword and Eve both apologized in unison. "It's fine. You two must be cold from sleeping outside, so hurry and take a bath then give your clothes to me." The two nodded. "Good." Picking up the laundry basket, she made her way to the washing machine, humming a soft tune.

"Elsword, Elsword…help…me… It hurts…stop it!" A voice, probably Aisha's, screamed out in pain. "Shit… I must be going crazy." Elsword turned off the hot water; wincing as cold blasts of water assaulted his body, in an attempt to clear his mind.

* * *

Later that day, Eve found Rena talking to someone, most likely a male, but she couldn't see due the wall obstructing her view. It sounded like he was asking Rena for some advice. Eve decided to listen in for a bit, however, they were talking in hushed tones. She couldn't hear.

A pair of cerulean eyes focused on her. _Oh. It was Chung. _Chung quickly stepped out from behind the wall, coming face to face with Eve. "E-Eve d-d-did you hear what I just said to Rena?" Eve shook her head, while examining Chung's beet red face. "Do you have a fever?" She walked up to him and attempted to put her hand on his forehead. "I-I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Before Eve could do anything, the Deadly Chaser escaped to his room. Rena giggled. "Oh, he's so inexperienced." Eve turned her attention on her. "At what?" "You'll find out later. Oh, I'd personally feel sorry for Elsword though~!" Eve, having no clue what Rena meant, turned to leave.

Suddenly, Elsword appears next to Eve, scaring her. "Hey Eve, do you want to come to the market with me?" The Rune Slayer ran a hand through his crimson hair, messing it up. "Okay then." Eve agreed, after all she had nothing better to do. "Meet me here at 4 then." Elsword turned and headed to his room. She looked up at the clock. "30 minutes left." The Code Nemesis sighed and went to get ready.

Chung spots Elsword leaving his room and stops him. "Where are you going?" Elsword turns around to face the other boy. "To the market…with Eve." "Can I come along? Rena told me to pick up some supplies for the run of Altera Core." "Do what you want." Elsword shrugged. Chung quickly ran into his room and grabbed his wallet before joining Elsword.

Eve was already waiting for him downstairs. Seeing Elsword, she walked up to him. "What took you so long? It's already five minutes past!" Elsword laughed. "As prompt as ever, Eve." "Hmph. Is Chung coming too?" Eve gestured at the Deadly Chaser. "Did you not want me to come?" Chung teased. "I don't really mind," Eve replied in a monotone voice. They boys spent the next few minutes mercilessly teasing her, and only stopped when both of them were sent reeling back with a sharp 'Slap!'

* * *

The markets were bustling with people and noises. Merchants promoting their wares; alchemists were offering to craft health and mana items for cheaper and the occasional jeweller selling hair pins, bracelets and necklaces from exotic places. Sword smiths were advertising their newly made weapons while buyers were haggling for lower prices and bargains.

Seeing Eve looked rather overwhelmed,Chung smirked. "Is this your first time being to the market? Here, would you like to hold my hand in case you get lost?" "I require nothing of that sort! I am not such a child tha-" Before Eve could finish her sentence, she was swept away by the mass of people rushing down to the weapons shop. The Deadly Chaser quickly reached out for her hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into an embrace.

He only let go when the flood of people ceased. "Hey Eve, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. We lost Elsword though." Eve had already recovered from her shock. "Well now that your fine, why don't we go look around for a while?" Chung took her petite hands in his, and then started to look around. "Chung, are you really sure it's alright to leave Elsword?" Eve stopped and glanced at him. "Eh. I'm sure it's fine. He's been to the market countless times," the Deadly Chaser reassured her. "If you say so…"

* * *

Eve stopped in front of an exquisitely made hairpin, which had the form of two small wing-like objects attached to a thin pin studded with crystals. The jeweller put her under careful scrutiny before looking satisfied and stating his price. "For you, the pretty young lady, the price is only 2,000 ED." Noticing Eve's interest in the hairpin, Chung stepped in and named his price. "Something like that is only worth, let's say, 1,200 ED."

The seller glared at him.

"1,500."

"1,300." Chung returned the glare.

"1,400."

Eve watched the scene that lay out before her with great interest.

"Come on Eve, let's go. I'm sure we can get a better price elsewhere." The Deadly Chaser turned to leave. Seeing he was about to lose a potential customer, the jeweller finally gave in. "1,300, then."

Chung handed the man the money before taking the item and leaving. By now, the Rune Slayer had found them and was about to join them. Brushing away some strands of hair away from Eve's face, Chung put the hair accessory in her hair. He took Eve's tender face in warm hands. "!" She lightly cocked her head to the left. "Eve, you probably like Elsword, but I also love you. Will you give me a chance... to be with you?" A straight confession from Chung. He had said it loud enough for Elsword to hear too.

* * *

**Gold: DCxCN Oh no. I did not just do that.**

**Yes I know this chapter was rather short, so yeah.**

**Oh! A something from the last chapter I need to clarify.**

**A review from DevilWolf641 about Aisha being a masochist: King Nasod pressing a button=Aisha's pain and pleasure. Now use your IMAGINATION.**

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

**How was it? Interesting? Boring? Either way, review, review, review! Share some love!**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Woo! I managed to finish another chappie!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: No own :3**

* * *

Elsword took a step back, not believing what he had just heard Chung say. He narrowed his eyes. "That guy is dead." Eve froze, wide eyes staring at the Deadly Chaser in disbelief.

Noticing Eve's reaction, Chung sighed and let go of her face. "You can give me your answer later." He smirked. "I'd better return you to Elsword before he murders me." He nodded at Elsword, acknowledging him before turning around and leaving. Elsword stepped out into the light then yelled out to Chung. "Where are you going?!" The Deadly Chaser waved without looking back. "To the alchemist, Rena told me to pick up some health and mana items."

"Tch…" Elsword gritted his teeth and turned to face Eve. Noticing her blank face, the corners of his lips lifted upwards. The next thing Eve felt was a warm pair of lips pressed against her own. _They tasted…sweet._ _That_ snapped her out of her trance. " #$%^&*?!" She attempted to slap the daylights out of Elsword, but he just laughed and casually stopped her hand. "That's what you get for spacing out, idiot." Eve felt her face flame from the embarrassment of it all._ Hmph. She would make sure to get back at him for that one day. _"Ah! Wait!" Elsword had already started to walk, leaving her behind.

* * *

By the time the two of them had arrived home, Raven was the only one there. He looked up from polishing his sword and greeted them. "Ah, back already? Rena's gone shopping and told me to pass the word that she won't be back for a while." Raven went back to carry on with his business. Elsword sighed. _Tomorrow's the day we're going to Altera Core, huh? Aisha…wait a little longer, I'm coming for you._

Eve lay on her bed, musing over what to say to the expectant Deadly Chaser. Finally, she just decided to give up and head downstairs to find Raven, and do a quick check-up on his arm, to ensure everything ran smoothly.

She found him in the living room, still polishing his blade. "Raven. I need to perform a brief check-up on your arm, make sure it doesn't malfunction tomorrow." The Blade Master looked up at her then stood up and followed Eve to her room.

Eve linked numerous wires to Raven's nasod arm, and then connected them to a large database in her room. There, she thoroughly checked each part of his arm before starting to change a few things in the arm. He watched as she severed a few wires and connected others with impossible speed.

In less than ten minutes, Raven was free to go. The Blade Master thanked Eve before he went downstairs to fetch his sword and bringing it back up to his room. After he had left, Eve flopped onto her bed and nearly fell asleep before Chung and Rena came home with the groceries. She groaned and headed downstairs, still trying to come up with a response to the Deadly Chaser's confession. Still deep in her thoughts, the Code Nemesis unknowingly reached the final step-then tripped over it, landing with a soft 'thump' in someone's arms.

* * *

"Chung?!" Recovering her balance, Eve looked up at the person who had saved her. In spite of herself, she began to blush. "A-about your c-confession earlier, u-uh I still haven't decided what to do…" "Oh, _that._" Chung absent-mindedly waved his hand, "I want your response after we save Aisha." Eve raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why?" "I am aware that you like Elsword now, you know? I'll give you some time to settle things with Aisha, as he is her boyfriend."

Chung smirked and Eve clenched her teeth. "Are you saying I'll come running to you after Elsword _dumps_ me?" Chung looked at her in amusement. "The gist of it, yes." The Code Nemesis' eyes were bright with rage. "I will do no such thing! I believe I am dignified enough not to take advantage of someone's feelings like that!" She spun on her heel and left to join the rest of the elgang, leaving Chung by himself. Chung let his back slide against the wall and laughed weakly. "Hah…what have I done?"

Raven, Rena and Elsword were making a plan when Eve approached them. "Let's see…since there are ten stages before we reach King Nasod, how many of his followers do you think there are?" Rena stood, pointing at the map of Altera Core spread before her. "Oh, you're here Eve. How many enemies are there in this dungeon?" Eve thought for a while before answering back, "I'm not really sure. I haven't lived in Altera Core for quite a long time." "It's fine."

Rena turned back to the males. "About our supplies, how many health and mana restoring items do we have?" Raven checked the contents of the bag that Chung had brought home from the alchemist. "We currently have ten mana potions. We also have twenty fried crackers in addition to that." "Good." Rena nodded in satisfaction. "Well, let's head to Altera Core tomorrow!"

With that all settled, the elgang started to eat dinner. But Eve's stomach was in no shape to eat. Chung's words stuck in her skin like a bur. _If we save Aisha will he really dump me…? No. I was never his girlfriend in the first place._ Noticing that Eve wasn't eating, Elsword became slightly worried. "Hey Eve, are you alright?" She looked up at him then nodded. Elsword then walked up to the Code Nemesis then lightly ruffled her hair. "If you have any worries or doubts, come to me ok?" "Fine." Elsword grinned and picked up his fork, speared a piece of meat-then put it in Eve's still open mouth.

After dinner, everyone headed back to their individual rooms to rest for tomorrow. Eve decided to stay out for a while longer. Elsword was behind her, but she hadn't noticed him yet. The next thing the Nasod Queen knew was that a pair of hands was wrapped around her petite body. One covering her eyes, the other around her waist. She felt something on her neck. The mystery person released her from their grasp. It was Elsword. She expected that though, and looked down at her neck. A silver chain with a small amethyst connected to a pair of silver wings at the end. Crimson eyes lit up with mischief.

* * *

**Gold: I really have abandoned Aisha haven't I?**

**Bleh, got writer's block in the middle of it all.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring (It was when I reread). If it was, the next chapter will be better (I hope) since the action starts!**

**How was it? Boring? Interesting? Either way, review, review, review! Share some love!**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N My brain cells have died during the two weeks of my break. Here's the new...uhhh...chapter?**

**Disclaimer: No own :3**

* * *

"Seris…Seris! Stand back…don't do it! Alex…you bastard!" Breathing hard, Raven sat up, and looked around. The luminous digits of his alarm glowed in the darkness. "12:36 in the morning, huh?" After deciding he couldn't get back to sleep, the Blade Master decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

There he spotted Rena, in the gazebo overlooking the water, the same one that Elsword and Eve stayed in together. "Couldn't sleep, Raven?" Raven walked up to join the Wind Sneaker. "Yeah, I just felt like taking a walk to clear my mind." "I see." Rena continued to stare at the water, reflecting the moon. "Thinking about Seris again?" The Blade Master grunted, not wanting to answer the question. "How about you? Why are you out here at this time?" "Us elves don't need that much slee-" Rena's sentence was cut off by a wide yawn, which she tried to hide with her hand. Seeing this, Raven chuckled. "Who doesn't need much sleep?" Raven turned towards the Wind Sneaker and held out his hand. "Come on, we should be getting back now. It won't do if you end up collapsing from exhaustion tomorrow." A slight blush appeared in Rena's cheeks. "Fine…"

* * *

_Click. _The sound of a gun being loaded. The Deadly Chaser checked his pair of Silver Shooters for any abnormalities. Raven checked his blade one last time for any stains. The Nasod Queen checked her arsenal of weapons for any possible malfunctions. "_System check, all green."_ At last, when everyone was finally ready, the Elgang headed towards Altera Core. Chung thrust his fist into the air. "You guys all ready to kick some nasod butt!?"

_Slap! _

* * *

**Oh God...I'm out of ideas...already. **

**I'll properly update soon. Count this as a 'filler', yes?**

**CBS is coming to town! Need to get that Lv 23 Electra moving...**

**Eh. Well, review and drop some ideas if you can~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I decided to update earlier this time, since I felt guilty about that half baked chapter 5. I'm now over my lack of inspiration, so everything should be on track :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Phoenix Strike!" Rena released a fiery phoenix from her bow, weakening all the nasods in the area. The rest of the Elgang ran up to them and finished them off, before they could recover. "Hmph…useless pieces of nasod junk."

Eve looked towards the fallen nasods in distain. "They don't even deserve to be called a nasod." Slamming her heel down one last time on the lifeless body of an assault nasod, the Code Nemesis turned to leave with the rest.

"You guys all ready?" Rena took out a bag and handed everyone a fried cracker and a mana potion. "The real battle starts _now._"

* * *

"I'm rather surprised you managed to get there within ten minutes." A youthful looking man stood up from behind a screen, on where he had been monitoring their progress from when they first came.

Eve looked at this man in shock. _Something's not quite right…_ "What's the matter my dear Queen Nasod?" The man paused to do a mock bow before continuing, "Surprised I look like this? I actually quite like this form myself. Managing mana's much easier in this form." The Nasod King jerked a slender finger towards a captive girl, one held in a capsule.

"You didn't…" Eve tried to talk, but her voice betrayed her. He smiled, a sick, twisted smile. "Oh, I did. I made sure to have some _'fun' _with her too. The Nasod Queen turned to Elsword to check if he was alright. Upon seeing his nod, she started talking. "The law of Nasods forbade that act." The other Nasod laughed cruelly. "The Nasod race has long been gone.

Only you and I now survive. That rule has long been forgotten." Eve snapped back. "Not by me." "Is that how you talk to your first love now? You really have changed since back then, my dear Eve." His fingers reached out to stroke her cheek, and then moved toward her chin. With one swift motion, he lifted it. Despite all this, Eve did not flinch. "Please clarify." Her golden gaze held steady, she did not look away.

He signed and released her face. "You really don't remember do you? How cold. Well, it doesn't matter now. This matter has been over for a few hundred years. You must have forgotten it already. It was rather enjoyable seeing you for the last time. If you have had remembered that promise, I would have spared you." Eve felt the ground shake, when she saw the look on his face, her suspicions were confirmed. "Elsword! Rena! Raven! We have no choice but to fight!" She had to holler over the now dealing noise as the ground shook and trembled. The rest of the Elgang seemed to hear her, as they were all heading towards the Nasod Kings fatal weakness, his powertrain. "Earth Shaker!" The ground shook and rocks began to rain onto the ground. Gliding to avoid the earthquake and dodge all of the rocks, the Code Nemesis made her way to where the rest of the Elgang were.

There, Raven was already giving out commands. "Rena, and I will hold of King Nasod while Chung, Elsword and Eve will destroy the power train got it? Good. Go!" Rena shot arrows to distract the King of Nasods while Raven began slashing at him with his blade. "Junk Break!" "Sword Fire!" "Comet Crasher!" Eve drilled a hole through the centre of the device, while Elsword summoned a fiery explosion. Chung attacked the powertrain with a mass of cannonballs.

The Nasod King barely had done anything before he was down and defeated. "Hmph. Such a weakling." Eve flicked her silver hair and turned to see Elsword running up the platforms to free Aisha. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Nasod King, with the last bit of power he could manage, summon blizzard shower. "Elsword! Wait!" It was already too late. A particularly large shard of ice pierced his body. Before he collapsed, Eve managed to catch him. Frantically she began to scan his wounds. She let a tear escape when she found out they were very deep and required attention immediately. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened. "Thank God…you're still alive…"

An arm wrapped around the Code Nemesis head, locking her in place. "I want to stay this way for a while." Upon hearing the Rune Slayer's order, she turned red and prepared her infamous slap. "How insolent!" Elsword stared at her with amusement before gesturing to his wound. Eve began to lower her hand. "Hmph. If you can act like that, you should be fine." She tried to move her body, but found that she could not due to Elsword's arms. "How cold, were you thinking of escaping?" Eve finally gave in. It was no use to try to reason with this guy.

Violet orbs flared angrily as she watched the antics of the, what she classified as a couple, in front of her. _I thought I was Elsword's girlfriend. What did Eve to make him forget about me? I won't forgive her~ I'll make sure she suffers. Elsword... I'll make sure to punish him too, so he'll never forget about me~. _This girl was no longer the girl called 'Aisha'. The King Nasod had changed her from inside, made her into a different person for one cause: to kill everyone in the Elgang from inside as no one would ever suspect her.

**Smash! **The glass encasing the Elemental Maser was now gone, Raven had smashed it. She was greeted by the Elgang's smiling faces. "Welcome back to the team, Aisha!" While the rest of the Elgang didn't suspect it, deep down, Eve knew that something was wrong, very wrong. Something would happen, something that no one would suspect. The Elgang would be thrown in for a loop.

* * *

**Gold: Aaaand now that's over and done with. **

**Oh yeah a review from I He She I felt like I needed to reply to:**

**You actually noticed?! Thanks for telling me, I think I've fixed it now.**

* * *

**How was it? Interesting? Boring? Either way, review, review, review! Share some love! I won't bite :3**

**Many thanks to everyone that reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hi, it's Gold here. After starting a new story, I kinda expected myself to abandon my first one, but it turned out the other way! :O**

**Meh. I'm not going to rant here. (Does anybody even read this?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, GoldLine, do not own the game.**

* * *

"Eh? Elsword, why? But I want to go on a date with you!" Elsword winced at Aisha's unusually coquettish behaviour. This was not the type of girl that he had once fallen in love with. "Aisha, you've been acting strangely ever since we rescued you. Are you, by any chance, sick?" The Rune Slayer stared at her with worry. "I'm fine. I just felt that lately Eve has stolen your time with me." Crocodile tears had started to form in her eyes, contributing to Elsword's worries. "Are you really fine? Hold on, let me check."

Aisha felt his cool forehead press against hers, if felt… "Huh? That's strange. You don't seem to have a fever." Elsword's voiced snapped Aisha back into reality. "Elsword, you're so sly~! I thought you were going to kiss me." He shivered. Her voice had a seductive edge to it, as sweet as honey, threatening to lure him in. He was almost under her spell when a loud crash from the corridor broke it. "Tch…" Aisha knew she almost had him, but some bitch had to go drop a glass plate. She would be sure to kill her when she had some spare time. What ticked her off even further though, was the girl who dropped the plate. Porcelain skin, golden eyes and a petite figure. Eve. The one who she had vowed to kill.

Eve stared at them with horror. _Was Elsword…kissing Aisha?_ It was hard to breathe. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed. In her trance, she was unaware the plate she was holding slid from her grasp. The sound of the plate breaking sliced through the silence like a knife. _Oh crap…_ Eve regained her composure and plastered her signature poker face on, masking her true feelings.

Leaving the task of cleaning up the shards of broken glass to her drones, Eve fled from the scene. "Eve, wait!" Elsword tried to run after her, but Aisha grabbed his hand. "Elsword, don't go after her, she probably needs time to herself." The Elemental Master tried her best to stop him from chasing after Eve, but all to no avail. "Eve may be avoiding me, she may hate me, but I want to apologize to her. I want to tell her that there is nothing going on between you and I. We were I couple before, but I want to take the chance to say this: Aisha, let's break up. I loved you, but now you seem like an entirely different person. Most importantly, one day, I want to tell Eve that I love her. "

Aisha was left speechless. _Eve…what did you do to my Els? Don't worry about it; I'll release you from that witch's spell. Soon the only one you can think about is me. _"Have you seen Eve? My arm is staring to-" The Code Nemesis' name was enough to drive Aisha over the edge. With a wild look in her eyes, she lunged at Raven, with intent to kill. "Whoa, Aisha! Be careful. You almost killed me there."

That was when he sensed her bloodlust. Raven couldn't help but shiver. _Bloodlust, like Alex's… _"Get a grip on yourself, Aisha!" The Elemental Master just ignored him, determined to bring him down. Raven couldn't bring himself to harm his comrade, so he only dodged. Aisha emitted a hollow laugh. "That's no good, Raven. You'll never become strong if you can't attack your friends~"

"What's wrong you guys, why are you two fighting?" Rena stepped between the two. "A-ah!" Aisha took a step back, as in shock. "Aisha? What happened? Why are you _crying? _Did Raven do something to you?" Aisha shook her head. "N-no…Elsword broke up with me! He chose Eve instead! Raven mention Eve and I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I attacked him! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Aisha's eyes were now bright with unshed tears. The Wind Sneaker decided to question no further and turned to leave. _I still want Eve to be couple with Elsword though… _Rena couldn't help but feel guilty. She decided to busy herself with chores to ward these thoughts off.

Aisha could finally relax after Rena had left. _Tch…stupid Elf-woman. Without her I could have finished off Raven. Just my luck. Maybe I should get rid of her first? Nah. I can clearly see Raven loves Rena. With her gone, he won't hesitate to kill me. I know! I should get rid of 'her' first. _Violet eyes swirled with a mixture of emotions. From the shadows of a wall, Raven carefully examined the Elemental Master. He was sharp. He knew something was wrong. Aisha's quick recovery unnerved him. His golden eyes, like an eagle's, watched her every move.

* * *

Eve heard the rasping of knuckles against her door, followed by a familiar voice, Elsword's voice. "Eve, Eve? I need to talk to you about what just happened." The Code Nemesis squeezed her drone, Remy, even harder and attempted to talk in a monotonous voice. "I do not want to see you right now." The Rune Slayer just ignored her and continued. "If you aren't going to let me in, I'll say it in front of your door." "Hmph. Go tell your problems to Aisha. After all, you were kissing her, weren't you?" _Ah, crap. She had accidently let that slip. _Eve could practically _feel _his smirk through the door.

"Jealous aren't we?" 'N-no!" the Nasod Queen was practically strangling Remy now. Elsword just laughed. "Poor Remy, being crushed to death by its queen." Eve could only gape at the door. "Ah! Remy! I'm so sorr- wait how did you know!?" Moby, Eve's other drone, stared at her. It was rare to see its queen so flustered. After quite some time of squabbling, mostly Elsword making sarcastic quips; resulting in the Code Nemesis blushing like crazy, she finally let him into her room.

From there, the atmosphere became tense. After explaining the sequence of events, Eve was left with only one question; can we really trust Aisha? Eve decided that this was all too much for her too handle and did something she never did before; sharing her thoughts and opening her heart to a human.

Elsword considered what Eve said for a while. He was hoping that what he had thought before wasn't true, but Eve had stated what he had feared. "What do you want to do about this?" Eve stood from the springy mattress, where she was sitting. Elsword flopped onto her bed and then stretched, his cropped shirt revealing his toned body. Eve hastily turned away in embarrassment. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice, did he? "I think we should- yes, I know Eve; you were checking my body out weren't you? - trust her. She was always together with us, so I think we should give her a chance." The Code Nemesis closed her eye briefly before answering. "Eh. She has helped us out many times in the past. She is not one to betray others through jealousy. I agree with you." Eve turned around, suddenly remembering something. "It's already six. I think we should go get dinner."

"Don't want to." Elsword yawned and then curled up on her bed. "I want to sleep for a while." Eve raised an eyebrow at his childish whims. "If you want to sleep, do so in your own room." "Your bed's more comfortable." The Rune Slayer lazily drawled. Eve let out a small huff. "Suit yourself." "Elsword, Eve! It's dinner; get down here, unless you want me to break down the door." Rena hollered upstairs. "Ten seconds. 10…9…8…"

"No way, she's really counting?" The two stared at each other, before yanking the door open and making a run for it, reaching Rena before she finished her countdown. "Finally. You two are on dinner duty today. Go wash your hands and then set up the table. Call everyone else when you're done, Okay?" The Wind Sneaker walked away, humming a soft tune. "You set up the table and I'll call everyone down from their rooms." Eve decided immediately, and left without hearing Elsword's preference. "Geez, she's always so organised and prompt." Elsword shrugged and got to work.

* * *

"Rena says to come down for dinner!" The Code Nemesis lightly tapped her knuckles on Raven's door, before finding it unlocked. Since he didn't answer, she decided to step in his room to take a look. "Raven, are you in?" Hearing a faint rustle of clothing behind her, Eve whipped around, only to see Raven. "Rena says to come down for dinner." "Be careful." Raven warned her, before heading downstairs. "?" Eve was already at Chung's room, which was exactly opposite the Blade Master's.

Once again, she lightly knocked on Chung's door. Hearing no response, and finding his door open, she just walked in. _Why do all the males leave their doors open? Have they no common sense? _Eve felt somebody grab her, and then push her, rather roughly, into a wall. "Eve, you sure are brave, walking into a guy's room like that." The Deadly Chaser's body was blocking her, his arms placed each side of her body, preventing her escape. "You wouldn't do such a thing." Eve's clear eyes seemed to see through him. Chung's frown softened, turning into a smile. "I suppose so. Let's head down to where the others are already waiting, shall we?" He withdrew his arms and they left the room.

To Eve's mild surprise, Aisha was already downstairs and waiting. Eve thought she saw Aisha's mouth twitch when she came downstairs, but she ignored the thought. "You two are finally here! Hurry up, let's eat!"

Soon, the Elgang headed off to their rooms to rest and retire for the night. As Eve was walking up to hers, Aisha stopped her. "Can I talk to you for a while?" The Queen of Nasods looked at her curiously. "Sure." "Alright, I'll make it quick. Do you like Elsword?" Aisha's eyes never left Eve's. "Pardon?" Eve was shocked. "I said; do you like Elsword?" "N-no! Why would anyone like that joker of a flirt anyway?" "I see… Thank you for your time." _Ugh, this girl…she isn't even appreciating Els' love. She doesn't deserve to be with him, she deserves to die! _

Eve entered her room, and with a _click_, locked it.

"What a strange question for Aisha to ask…weren't they dating? Whatever." The Code Nemesis decided to stop think about the matter, and began to undress from her armour, donning a pale, slightly transparent dress. She then flopped onto her bed in a very unlady-like way. "Oh? Who is dating who?" A muffled sound came from under the bed cover. Upon closer inspection, she could see silken strands of red hair…

"E-Elsword! Why are you in my room?!" The figure in her bed sat up and grinned mischievously, holding a key up for her to see. "Rena gave this to me, a replica of the key to your room, a spare. But Eve, I'm surprised you wear this type of clothing in private." The Rune Slayer examined her thin, petite figure through the dress, and then had to dodge a flying hand, aimed at his face. "You shameless pervert!" "Calm down, I only came here to sleep with you." Eve narrowed her golden eyes. "Don't kid with me." Elsword recoiled, as if hurt. "Ouch. What makes you think I'm joking?" He got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Eve. "Goodnight." He shot a playful smirk in her direction before closing the door behind him.

Eve felt strangely lonely and empty with the absence of Elsword. Shrugging of the foreign feeling, she tucked herself in the already warm bed-then promptly fell asleep. As Eve was still asleep, the door to her room unlocked. A hooded figure crept into the room, careful not to make a sound. Drawing the blade hidden in her sleeve, the hooded figure positioned herself above the other. In hushed tones, the girl whispered something barely audible. "This is what you deserve." Amethyst orbs glittered with anticipation and excitement.

With one smooth motion, she brought the blade, aimed at the defenceless, sleeping girl's chest down. The blade screamed with the force it was brought down with.

The clock ticked ominously in the background, as if counting the last few seconds of Eve's life.

* * *

**That's chapter seven off my back. This-this is the longest chappie I've ever written. 2000 words. For somebody who cant sit still like me, it's rather long. Now...constructive criticism please. I feel like I'm lacking in certain areas, but I cant figure it out.**

**Why is Aisha mostly the evil one...? I suppose I shouldn't be asking this though. **

**How was this chapter? Boring? Interesting? Either way, please leave a review, you know how happy they make authors. Share some love! Meet everyone in the next chapter! :3**


End file.
